


The Straight and Narrow

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Dehumanization, Desperation, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: aka 5 times Bucky Resisted Cocks + 1 Time He Didn'tHTP prompt:Bucky is straight, but Hydra spent a lot of time conditioning him only to ejaculate when giving a blowjob. He’d hound his handlers to let him suck them, but they would only let him occasionally because they have a job to do and sometimes would punish him if he got too insistent. Post- CA: WS Bucky reluctantly moves in with the Avengers. He tries to resist all the temptation around him, because he knows he’s straight, not because he sees anything wrong with randomly giving people blow jobs. Maybe do a 4 + 1 thing with the times he resisted Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Thor plus the one time he gave in and cornered Tony. Just to emphasize, Bucky doesn’t really find men attractive, he just associates giving them blowjobs with sexual release.http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1634.html?thread=4380770#cmt4380770





	

0  
The Asset felt a heat stirring in its lower half as it completed its mission. It wiped the blood from the blade and sheathed it. It dragged the woman’s body to the balcony, where it would later be found. Evidence of a break in by foreign nationals had been planted earlier. The Asset had perfectly executed every part of its mission.

It looked forward to the potential that its handlers would consider it a job well done and reward it by allowing it to suck their cocks. The heat in the asset’s own genitalia grew more incessant, but it did not let it show in its outward behavior. A weapon was not useful if it did not restrain itself on missions. Useless weapons were not allowed to suck cocks.

The Asset was let into the transport vehicle where its team was waiting. The doors were shut behind it and they were off. Its arousal grew, but it was not finished with its duties yet. It carefully disarmed in the moving vehicle while giving a mission report. 

Finally finished, it dropped to its knees and nuzzled the commander’s crotch. Weapons did not speak unless it was mission relevant. It had to request its reward in a different manner.

The commander pushed its head away, saying, “Not now, Asset”

The Asset shuffled away obediently as the leader wiped off the blood on his hand and pants. Second-in-command of the team said, “Come on, Rumlow, don’t you feel sorry for it? Look that boner it’s sporting you can see it through its pants. You know the technicians messed it up so badly it can’t get off without a cock in its mouth.”

The commander growled, “So what, Rollins? I’m busy here. Unlike some people my job doesn’t end with extraction.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. Here, Asset.” The second-in-command said, while unzipping his pants. The asset crawled past the other agents over to him.

“If you do that it’s going to go back to hounding us to pull out our dicks again. We only just trained it out of it.” The commander grumbled.

“It’s just the once. The Asset did a good job, didn’t it?” Second-in-command said with a pat to the Asset’s head as he fed his cock into its mouth. The Asset rumbled in pleasure from the praise. The moment the cock hit its tongue its nerve endings lit up and its genitals started leaking. It started suckling at the flesh in its mouth.

“Whatever, it’s not like it isn’t fun to train the bad habits out of it.” The leader said.

Pressure built up in the Asset’s balls, so it took the cock deeper into its mouth until it hit the back of its throat and the pressure doubled. Too practiced to choke, it bobbed its head, tasting the thick veins and salty skin of the cock with its tongue. The Second-in-command’s fingers were twisted up in its hair.

Soon enough jizz flooded its oral cavity and was promptly ingested. It stiffened, and then relaxed as semen seeped into its tactical pants. The itch had largely abated, but there was still a small coil of heat as it removed its mouth from the cock and cleaned it off with a few swipes of its tongue.

Someone said, “I’m always amazed at how it comes untouched.”

“Yeah, those technicians are something, you could jack that thing for hours and it wouldn’t come unless you put a cock in its mouth,” Second-in-command replied. “I’m told it was to improve efficiency and whole bunch of other bull crap.”

It looked at the cock agent in the next seat over. He was staring at it while palming his cock. Sensing an opportunity, it started to shuffle over to him.

“Asset. No,” the Commander growled. “Dammit, Westfahl! Get your dick back in your pants.”

1   
It took the Asset a long time to piece things together. After he dragged Rogers, Steven Grant out of the water, he went looking for a way to understand the bits of memories coming back to him. At first he followed mission protocol even though he knew he couldn’t return to Hydra. It was helpful for staying hidden, but several weeks in he discovered having no handlers means having no cocks to suck for relief. He was pent up and there were all these provocative pictures of women just posted in public. He didn’t know how everyone wasn’t popping boners in front of these stores. He half considered going back just so he’d have a cock to suck.

Eventually he reasoned that no handlers also meant no one to stop him from sucking whatever cock he wanted now. He started to find men to corner in back alleys whenever he needed some relief. He stayed on the move; almost every day new memories were triggered.

Bucky’s sense of self slowly returned. His memories were still patchy and he still felt disconnected from the world around him, but he knew certain things about himself. For instance he was straight. He always had been. He remembered having sex with women, fantasizing about them, coming, and without another dick in sight. Even now it was soft bodies and ample breasts that turned him on, not men. It was the strangest thing when he realized that straight men don’t come from sucking cock.

Once he realized that, he decided that he was never going to do it again. He was not going to let Hydra dictate anything else about him.   
2   
When Rogers, Steven Grant - Stevie found him on the streets of Anaheim, Barnes didn’t want to go with him. Barnes had just wanted to live quietly, work out his issues and put his past behind him. He tried to high-tail it out of there, but he had forgotten how stubborn Steve could be.

Several blocks later he found out while being pinned to the ground with some sort of magnetic device.

“Buck, you’re my friend, I want you to be safe. Come back with me,” he pleaded.

Barnes growled, “Get off me, I’m fine on my own.” He tried wrenching his arm free, while making sure Steve didn’t draw too close.

Steve didn’t let up. “No, you’re not. Hydra could find you just as easily as I did.”

The device came loose in the pavement and Barnes pulled his arm up with the device still attached. His blood rushed to his dick in triumph.

“Please, Bucky. Just come with me,” Steve begged one last time.

At that moment, Barnes was so strung up with sexual tension, he’d agree to go just about anywhere with someone with a dick. He’d tried every way of jerking off he could remember, and even hit up some women for sex, but no matter what he couldn’t come. It was getting painful.

So he caved in. He agreed before he even remembered his vow to never suck another cock again. 

During the trip back to Avengers HQ Barnes found it difficult to keep his eyes from straying to Steve’s dick. He knew he could get some relief if he just could get his mouth on it. The thought disgusted him almost as much as he longed for it. Stevie was like a brother. It was weird enough to need to suck cocks; he didn’t need the extra weirdness of it being a cock he grew up with.   
3   
Barnes was welcomed to the Avenger’s facility with little fanfare. After being cleared by security, he was briefly introduced to everyone staying there. He was already familiar with the Black Widow, Natalia Romanova and the man with the wings whose name turned out to be Sam Wilson. There was also Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor, Tony Stark, and Maria Hill. 

He could tell most of them were mildly uncomfortable with his presence, Stark more than anyone it appeared, but did what they could to welcome him. He was given an expense account and a tablet to go with his rooms. They didn’t bother him too often, but did invite him to eat with them or watch movies.

He quickly felt a connection with Natalia. She knew what it felt like to be broken and used like he had been. She spoke Russian and had received similar training as him as well. The best and worst part was that she was drop-dead gorgeous. 

Barnes thought he could get by without it, but Steve and the other Avengers insisted he talk to someone with training in counseling. He finally agreed to talk to Sam on the condition Natalia was there as well. He could trust her to help explain some of the things he’d been through. There were still a lot of things he wasn’t ready to talk about.

What he didn’t count on was how straining the sessions would be for his dick. He could hardly concentrate on the conversations. Natalia would sit next to him, not touching, but close enough he could smell her. Sam sat across from him, his legs spread wide, practically begging for someone to come suck his cock.

Natalia would say or do something arousing, which was practically anything with her, and Barnes would get wound up to the point he could hardly tear his eyes from Sam’s crotch. He ended quite a few sessions early to give himself time for his erection to go down.   
4   
Barnes tried to remain firm in his resolve not to betray his sexuality. He was determined to come because of a woman or not at all. His pumped up libido combined with months of pent up tension started to get to him. 

He thought of cocks all the time now. Hydra had never denied him access to one for this long. He remembered how someone would always give him one to suck post mission. A few times he even got to do the whole team. Of course they also used stun batons on him if they got tired of him begging for it.

He could remember so clearly what it was like to take one in his mouth; he was just on the edge of coming. He tried to avoid these thoughts since they only increased his frustration, but they always floated past when he saw what some of the Avengers were packing.

It was the worst when Thor and Clint were around. Clint wore pants that must have been a size too small because they displayed his bulge to great effect. Thor’s pants were fine, it’s just obvious that his cock was worthy of being called the hammer of the gods. The two of them would hang out on the couches, manspreading like nobody’s business. 

Team movie nights or gaming sessions were absolute nightmares because of this. After the first couple of times Barnes had enough of wiping his drool away the whole night and kept to himself.  
5   
Two months into his stay with the Avengers, Barnes bought the most realistic looking dildo he could find. It was his way of compromising. He wasn’t going to suck a real cock, but maybe just maybe he’d be able to get off with a fake one. 

After hours of effort and imagination, Barnes gave up. No matter how he touched himself while shoving the dildo down his throat, he couldn’t come. Whatever it was, the dildo was lacking something. 

Unsurprisingly, Barnes had the worst case of the blue balls possible. He mostly ignored the heavy feeling in his sack and the persistent ache. He was good at dealing with pain from long experience. He tried this (incredibly frustrating) pain no differently.

However Barnes was unprepared for the spasm of pain the hit him while he was in the kitchen. Out of nowhere a sharp pain shot up from his balls to behind his right eye. He curled up on the floor next to the oven. 

Bruce, who had been cooking, crouched down next to him and gently asked, “Are you okay?”

His cock was eye level with Barnes. At this point, it was only the rational part of his mind telling him that he was more likely to get the Hulk than a cock if he tried anything with Bruce that stopped him. His resolve was crumbling, and he was losing his mind, but he put on his brave face anyway.

“I’m fine, it’s just cramps,” he gritted out.

“I’ll go get you some pain medication” He said, hurrying out of there after turning off the stove.  
+1 Tony  
It was the last straw when Stark swaggered into the kitchen, the button of his pants undone. He clearly had just woken up and was completely unaware of Barnes.

“Holy shit!” Stark yelled when Barnes sprung up from his position on the floor.

Before he could say anything else, Barnes had him pinned to the counter and was working loose his cock. He ignored Starks odd protests and got down on his knees. It was only when he got his mouth on it that Barnes remembered to take out his own. 

It took a while for it to get hard, but Barnes didn’t care. He finally felt complete with his tongue wrapped around Stark’s cock. The weight of it on his tongue, the way it scrapped the back of his throat, the salty, musky taste of it was exactly what he needed. He even reveled in the way Stark’s pubes tickled his nose. He sucked that cock like it was his life’s purpose. 

Stark continued push and pull at him even as the cock in his mouth filled out. Barnes gave it an extra hard suck and with a moan Stark went limp, but didn’t come. Barnes continued his work even with Stark flopping over him. Then finally, finally Stark ejaculated into Barnes’ mouth.

He shivered as everything that was backed up came out. He so came hard his vision went a little dark around the edges. Semen spurted from his cock for a solid minute, it splashing out and covering Stark’s pant legs and bare feet. People were talking to him, but he wasn’t listening. His dick tingled; the blood was finally able to circulate normally.

He gauged himself and decided he needed another round to really clear his system. He ignored the gathering Avengers in favor of putting Stark’s cock back in his mouth. He knew even if they were annoyed, no one would punish him.

“No!” Stark shouted, but Barnes didn’t give up the cock. It was all he wanted. He employed every technique he knew to get it hard again until Stark was a shivering, sobbing mess above him. He really had to draw the orgasm out of him. Barnes absently attributed it to his age.

Stark’s come flood his mouth again after a good twenty minutes of work. Barnes’ own orgasm was soon after, painting the floor further. Satisfied, he let Stark loose, but he just slid down and collapsed into the puddle of Barnes’ come. 

Barnes tried to hate himself a little, but the afterglow was too much.

Stark groaned, “What the fuck.”


End file.
